writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Water and Fire
This will be in alternating POV's Chapter One Ally's POV I wake up in my room. Bright blue walls surround me and I look outside and see the ocean. I smile and get out of bed. I throw on my favorite shirt and a black skirt. I walk outside into the water. That's right. I can breathe underwater. I'm not a mermaid, I'm more a magical creature called a water elf. I'm not short, that's just the term for what species I am. This might sound strange, but my best friend is a fire elf. Just because water and fire are opposites doesn't mean that water elfs and fire elfs don't get along. I'm actually a princess, my mother is the queen, and my father died long ago. I was three when he died. I don't remember him one little bit. The scenario with me and my best friend, Samantha, is she lost her father, too. "Ally Kyla Waters! Come on! We have some serious buisness to do!" My mother calls up to me. I roll my eyes and go to the kitchen a little farther down the water. I open the door and step inside. It's dry. I personally like the dry air better, but it isn't necasserilly easier to breathe, I just like it better. I take a seat next to my mother and she hands me some seaweed. Yuck. I hate it, but I have to eat it, it's the only thing we can eat. Although it isn't as bad as what Samantha has to eat. She has to eat fireworms, although they taste like candy once they fry them up. Though when you think about eating worms. . . "Hey Ally!" Samantha exclaims from behind me. I gasp and hug her. She has to ride a special elevator in order to get down here, and even then she has to wear a special mask to go from room to room, mainly because the hallways are made of water. She usually only visits when her boyfriend is out of town. Or should I say out of the desert, which is where they live, you know cause it's so hot. "So, Drew is out of town?" I ask her. "Yeah. What about Wes. Have you told him yet?" She asks and I blush. Wes Swimmings, he's the boy I have a crush on, and he is so cute. I just don't think he likes me. I never really asked him though. I'm just too shy, whenever I'm around him I blush and look at my feet. Speaking of which, Samantha wants me to ask him to the Water Festival Dance this Saturday, but I just don't think I can. "I haven't asked him, yet, Sammi. You know how I am when I'm around him. Besides, he doesn't even like me." I tell her and she shakes her head. "That's what I thought about Drew, and turns out he liked me, so see. I'm sure Wes likes you." She says and pauses for a minute. "Oooh, I know, how about you write him a note!" She squeals and I feel my bright blue eyed go wide. "No! No! No! I'm perfectly fine not telling him how I feel!" I tell her and she shakes her head mischeviously. She grabs my arm and puts the mask on, and walks out to the hall. She goes over to the elevator and hits the land level button. "Ally, you're asking him to that Water Festival Dance now, or I'll ask him for you! Got it?" She asks and I shake my head. "Please, Sammi!" I exclaim and she shakes her head in protest. "Nope, no pleases, no buts, no excuses. You're asking him now." When the elevator finally stops on the land level we both step out. She takes the mask off and I see Wes talking to one of his friends over by the snack bar. I shake my head, but Samantha is much, much stronger than me. I gulp as we walk over to the snack bar. Wes sees us and gets up. Gosh, he's so cute! Brown hair, blue eyes, perfectly tanned skin, and he's a year older than me. Samantha smiles and lets go of my arm. She walks away and before I know it, Wes is standing right in front of me. "H-hi." I stammer and he smiles. I blush and stare at my feet. "So, you know the Water Festival Dance is coming up, and I don't have a date yet. I've kind of been waiting for this specific girl to ask me." He says and I jerk my head back up. Does he mean me? He couldn't possibly mean me. Does he? No, no, no! Don't be stupid. He could never like me. "Oh really, has anyone asked you yet?" I ask him and he nods. I frown and stare at my feet again. "I didn't say yes, though. I've still been waiting for that one girl to ask. See I like her, I just don't know if she likes me or not." He says and I jerk my head back up again. "Well, whoever it is, I'm sure if you'd ask them they'd say yes. I mean, I'm pretty sure. They'd be really lucky. I mean! Uh. . ." I wonder off, and drop my gaze. He laughs a little and I feel like the stupidest girl on the planet. I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn my head and see Samantha. "Ask him! He likes you." She whispers in my ear, and hisses at the same time. I nod and she walks away. "Isn't that Samantha?" He asks me and I nod. "Yeah, she's my best friend." I say, and I feel so proud! I did it without stammering. "Well, you know that girl I was talking about before?" He asks and I nod. "Yeah, the one you wanted to ask you to the Water Festival Dance." I say and he smiles. He steps a little closer to me and I blush even more. "Will you go with me to the Water Festival Dance?" He asks. Chapter Two Wes's POV "Y-yes." She stammers as she smiles her beautiful smile. I lean down and kiss her on the cheek and she blushes again. She looks so adorable when she blushes like that. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I exclaim. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in for a hug. She wraps her arms around my neck and her head rests on my chest. I smile, and stroke her hair. "No, thank-you for asking me. I mean, I've liked you for a long, long time. I'm always really nervous when I talk to you, though. My friend Samantha, she wanted me to ask you to the Water Festival Dance, but I couldn't, I was just too nervous. Now I'm glad she won't be mad at me, because you asked me, and thank-you!" She says and I hug her tighter. She's so, so sweet. "I would've asked you whether or not Samantha wanted you to ask me or not." I say and she laughs. I hear a laugh from somewhere, and turn my head. Oh no, one of the water elves picking on Samantha! Ally must notice, too because she's concentrating on the water. She suddenly flips her head towards the elf and water splashes all over him. She laughs and I laugh with her. Her power is water telekineses. She can control the water with her mind. I have the power to freeze water or melt ice, and sometimes I can just make ice out of thin air. It isn't as cool as water telekineses. I know my best friend, Drew Smoke, has the power of heat fire, he can make fire appear, it's a good weapon. Then Samantha, she has fire illusion, she can make light energy, and it doesn't help much in most cases. Samantha runs over to us and grabs Ally in a hug. The other elf is soaking wet and it's hilarious. Samantha and Ally clasp their hands together and focus on a ball of energy creating between their hands. It looks almost like steam. They throw it at the elf and they start to cry out in pain. I laugh a little and look at Ally and Samantha. Their smiling the brightest smiles I've ever seen. Ally takes my hand and I pull her in close and stroke her hair. Samantha smiles and then jumps out of the way of a fireball. She laughs and runs over to Drew. He hugs her and looks over at me and winks. I smile and look down at Ally. She looks me in the eyes and smiles. "You know, Ally, that was really cool. Using your powers to splash water all over Teron." I tell her, and she laughs remembering what she did. Teron was the meanest water elf, and he makes all of us look bad. Espeically since all the fire elves are so nice to us. We aren't enemies with them, we were actually allies in the war we both won not too long ago. We were both tired of the the light elves ruling over both of us, so we decided to rebel against them, and now we're both free, and the light elves are really angry with us. "Teron? Isn't he that boy that thinks the fire elves are awful and mean?" She asks. "Yeah. He's really mean. He used to be my friend, though, now he's not. He picked on Drew once, and that was the end of it." I say and she laughs. I hug her again and kiss the top of her hair. She smiles again. "That makes a lot of sense. I wouldn't want to be his friend. Especially after he almost drowned Sammi. That's what I call Samantha. Drew calls her that, too." She tells me and I smile. I take her hand and we walk down to the water. She sits down and I sit down next to her and she rests her head on my shoulder. She concentrates on the the water and moves her eyes around. The water starts to twirl and move up. Soon it's a big cyclone of water. Her eyes drop and the cyclone goes back into the water. "Wow, never put that on land. It might not work out too well." I tell her and she laughs. "Yeah, I know, too bad it'll only stay in the water, because if I put it on land, it just goes into a water puddle." She says as I see a water elf trying to freeze her. I melt the ice as quickly as it comes and look to see Teron's best friend. I grab her hand and we run and she stares at the water, concentrating on it hard. She flutters her eyelashes and the water bounces. She flits her eyes at the boy trying to freeze her and water splashes all over him. Then one of the fire elves sends a fireball at her and she falls to the ground. "Ally!" I scream and drop on my knees next to her. I clasp her hand in both of mine and kiss her forehead. "Wes?" She asks and I smile. I kiss her cheek. "Do you remember anythng?" I ask and she looks down at our hands and back at me. I think that's a no. "Wes, what happened, why are you holding my hand? Are we a couple?" She asks as I help her up. I lean in a little, and she flutters her eyelashes. I kiss her, right on the lips. She kisses me back, and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in closer. She stands on her tippy-toes just so she reach my lips. When we break apart she smiles and I caress her cheek. "Whoa." I say and she nods. "Did I already ask you to the Water Festival Dance?" She says and I laugh. "No, I already asked you." By The Hunger Games Girl Category:Fantasy Category:Love Category:Stories